1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. A low capacity rechargeable battery has been used for small electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large capacity battery has been used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle.
A high power rechargeable battery using a high energy density non-aqueous electrolyte is a large capacity rechargeable battery formed of a plurality of rechargeable batteries connected in series. The high power rechargeable battery is used for driving a motor for an electric vehicle
The rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical shape or a rectangular shape.
A hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle have a wide area such that battery modules may be arranged in a plane, e.g., side-by-side in a horizontal direction for installation. Compared with these vehicles, a two-wheeled vehicle, such as a motor scooter, has a limited area such that it is necessary to stack and arrange the battery modules in a vertical direction.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.